complicated love
by silverstarfan
Summary: Dovepaw and Tigerpaw... Two different clans, same feelings. Will they chose love or loyalty? I got it from another author who disliked it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I got this story from an author who didn't like it. Enjoy!**

**I do not own warriors by the way!**

_**Dovepaw**_

I sat down by the ShadowClan border. I knew I was secretly hoping to see Tigerheart, but I refused to admit it to myself. Would he even want to see me? It had been three moons since we had traveled to unblock the stream. Now it gurgled and splashed not too far from where I was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" a voice snarled. I immediately recognize Toadfoot's voice. He was the other ShadowClan cat on the mission.

"Hi, Toadfoot. I'm not crossing the border, so why would you ask?" I didn't sound challenging; in my mind, he was a friend. "Oh, never mind. I was just checking to see if the water was still running. Wondering if the beavers had come back." I wouldn't have needed to check, but only Jayfeather and Lionblaze knew about my power.

"Dovepaw!" Tigerheart came bounding through the pine trees. "How are you?" He stood at the border. I walked up to him and touched noses with him.

"Good. What are you two doing here? I was checking to see if the stream had been blocked again." I realized how cautious that sounded. "It's not, obviously."

Toadfoot snorted. "Obviously. I'm heading back to camp. Tigerheart, continue hunting." Casting a look over shoulder, he said, "Don't get off task."

"Of course not!" Tigerheart said. Turning to me, he said, "Or maybe. Listen, I wanted to tell you something important. Very important."

Oh my StarClan. I knew what he was going to say. "I…I like you. A lot." Tigerheart said, ducking his head in embarrassment. "You don't have to say you feel the same way. I just had to tell you. You were so nice and sweet on the journey, and you knew the beavers were there before we left…." He continued talking, praising me unnecessarily.

"It's okay." I said, drawing my tail across his mouth. "I know exactly how you feel. And you don't need to praise me. It must have taken a lot of courage to say what you did."

"You feel the same way…about someone else?" Tigerheart said. "Who is it? You don't have to tell me."

"No." I said. "I feel the same way about you, mouse-brain. I just said it weird, that's all. I like you a lot, too." I studied my paws, feeling embarrassed.

"Tigerheart!" a voice called. "The Clan won't feed themselves! And just because you got to go to save the Clans doesn't mean you get special treatment!"

"Got to go." Tigerheart shrugged. "Don't really want my ears clawed off, if you know what I mean." He spun around and whisked into the pine trees, taking part of my heart with him.

"Good-bye," I whispered to the empty forest. "But if we get caught, we'll be mouse-meat."

Only the trees rustled in response, and if they said anything, I didn't hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tigerheart _

"Are you going to the Gathering?" my sister, Dawnpelt, asked. "I am. It'll be the first one I've gone to since you brought back the water."

"I'm going." I said. I wanted to see Dovepaw again, but how would we act when others were all around us?

"I bet you're desperate to see all your friends from the journey. Do you think they'll be there?" Dawnpelt could be such a chatterbox.

"I want to see them, especially—" I cut off from saying _Dovepaw_, knowing that if I told Dawnpelt she would tell the whole Clan.

Dawnpelt's eyes gleamed. "Do you like one of the she-cats on the journey?"

"Especially Petalfur since Rippletail died. She was pretty downcast about him dying." I quickly said the first lie that came to mind.

Dawnpelt's eyes widened. "You like her? I was almost positive that it would be Dovepaw. You two are close, and yesterday you two were talking."

I panicked. Not letting it show, I said, "Yeah, Toadfoot and I met her on the border. She was worried that the beavers had come back." I didn't say that something, maybe humor, flashed in her eyes when she said that she was checking for water.

"I wasn't close enough to hear what you two were saying, so I'll just have to find out from you," Dawnpelt purred.

"And you won't find out," I retorted. I walked away towards the group of cats waiting to leave. I sat next to my mother, Tawnypelt.

"I bet you can't wait to see your friends from your journey," she said. "I know I can't wait to see my friends from my journey."

"I heard that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw weren't talking." Rowanclaw padded up. "Not after her and Leafpool's secret was revealed."

I remembered that night well. Hollyleaf disobeying her leader, breaking the warrior code, and revealing the deep secret that she, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were the children of Crowfeather and Leafpool. But I remembered that night for a different reason.

It had been the first night Tigerstar had visited me.

After six moons of hard night training, I was the strongest and the best fighter in the Clans, probably in all the Clans.

Blackstar yowled, calling the patrol together. He glared at us, saying his usual what he would say, "Don't tell any news besides that prey is running well and that the beavers haven't returned."

There were murmurs of agreement, until one, Toadfoot, yowled, "What about the ThunderClan scent I've found? And the she-cat I saw very near to the border yesterday?"

My heart beat faster. He was talking about Dovepaw. "Oh, shut up, Toadfoot." I said. "That was Dovepaw, checking on the water supply."

A couple of voices muttered, but their words to indistinct to hear. My ears grew hot; had anyone guessed that there was more to Dovepaw and my chance seeing each other?

Blackstar yowled, "We won't say anything, for she was a friend. And she's your friend, Toadfoot, why did you rat her out?"

I, and most everybody, was surprised to hear Blackstar's change in personality. He was usually very fierce and not trusting. Why was he being nice all of a sudden?

"Now we must leave," Blackstar said, ignoring the speculative whispers and looks. "And remember, no other news but that the prey is running and the beavers haven't returned."


	3. Chapter 3

_Dovepaw_

I wove through the bushes and into the clearing on the island. Would Tigerheart be here? If he was, what would we do? How would we act? Would we sneak away? All these questions were was all I could think of.

"Hello, Dovepaw," a cool voice said. My heart beat faster. Tigerheart.

"Hi, Tigerheart." I forced my voice to be calm and cool. "You came to the Gathering?" I berated myself silently for asking the obvious. "I mean, you could come, or you asked to come." I sighed in annoyance. "Okay, forget that. How nice to see you!"

Tigerheart purred. Oh, how I had forgotten how lovely his purr was! "Nice to see you too, Dovepaw. And I get what you mean."

I let out an _mrrow _of amusement. "Glad you understand," I purred. I looked at him, and I could see him staring at me. It made me nervous, him looking at me like I was a piece of juicy prey that he wanted to devour.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tigerheart asked, his eyes gleaming. "The clearing is crowded."

It wasn't; he just making an excuse. But what would my Clanmates think if they didn't see me? What would they do if they caught me with Tigerheart? I knew. They would kick me out, or if they didn't do that, I wouldn't be trusted. And whoever heard of an apprentice who had a mate?

"Sure," I meowed. "I'd love to."

"Dovepaw!" Jayfeather hissed. "Come here. Lionblaze wants to talk to you."

"See you around, Tigerheart," I said, dipping my head respectfully to the warrior. "Nice talking to you."

"Seriously, Dovepaw." Jayfeather sighed. "The warrior you pick to fall in love with has to be trained by Tigerstar."

"Sure, Jayfeather." I wasn't paying attention, looking after Tigerheart, his broad shoulders pushing through the crowd. "Whatever."

"Listen, Dovepaw." Jayfeather growled. He put his face close to mine, breathing in my face. "I know you two are in love. And I know he is being trained by Tigerstar in the Dark Forest to help against StarClan, and us. So it's best if you ignore it. StarClan knows I know about it." He gazed in distance, his blind blue eyes staring at Willowshine, the RiverClan medicine cat.

"Willowshine?" I asked. "You love her?"

Jayfeather turned his attention to me. Growling, he said, "Medicine cats have feelings too. I'm not as heartless as you think."

I stared at him as he stalked off and walked over to Lionblaze. I could hear him growling to Lionblaze, saying how rude I was. I laughed; he sounded just like Mousefur.

"Jayfeather, you don't know what it's like to be in love." Lionblaze stared at Icecloud, his mate who was heavy with kits. "If it's strong enough, nothing can stop it."

Jayfeather snorted. "Something can. The medicine cat code can stop it." I could tell that he was thinking about Willowshine.

I stalked over to the two toms, my head and tail raised high. Looking at Jayfeather, I said, "I'm sorry. I won't do anything."

Lionblaze looked between me and Jayfeather. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, my heart breaking and shriveling into a hard nothing in my chest. I had Jayfeather to blame for me never loving again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dovepaw_

I went around camp as if nothing was wrong. Chattering happily, enjoying hunting and battle training. The one thing that I did show was anger towards Jayfeather. I know that we feel the same way, longing to love someone but that someone is off limits.

"Why don't you like Jayfeather?" Ivypaw asked me one sunny morning. "Ever since the last Gathering you've been rude to him."

I knew that some cats had noticed my coldness to Jayfeather, but I never imagined that it would be my own sister who asked about it.

"We had a bit of an argument." A bit of an argument? I laughed silently. "And we haven't gotten along real well since. And it's hard because we have to talk about—" I nearly revealed the prophecy.

"Talk about what?" Ivypaw asked, her eyes narrowing. "Are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Yes," I meowed sarcastically. "Of course I would keep secrets from my sister. No, really, Jayfeather wants me to be a medicine cat. And I don't want to be one." Would the lie convince her? I put on a straight face, looking in Ivypaw's eyes. I hope she wouldn't see through the lie that I was telling.

"Oh, Jayfeather is a stupid furball," Ivypaw purred after a few uncomfortable moments. "Why would you want to be a medicine cat?"

"I just know a lot of herbs, but if he wanted a real expert, he'd ask Cinderheart. She knows the most of everybody, except Jayfeather." Jayfeather had told me of how Cinderheart was the reincarnation of Cinderpelt, the old crippled medicine cat. He had asked me not to tell Lionblaze, because the she-cat was in love with him.

"My mentor knows a lot about herbs?" Ivypaw asked.

"Yeah." I would have said more, but just then, Bumblepaw bounced over.

"Hi, Dovepaw," he said, looking down at his paws. "I was wondering if you would like to eat with me. I caught a huge thrush that we can share."

"Sure." I sighed. Saying goodbye to my sister, I joined Bumblepaw at the fresh-kill pile.

At the edge of the clearing, we tucked in. We were sitting so close our fur touched, and I could feel his pelt tingling. We ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Later, once we were done and the sun had set, we curled up in the apprentices' den, we curled up close to each other.

As I was falling asleep, I felt Bumblepaw get up and sit. Opening my eyes a sliver, I saw him staring at me.

_Oh, StarClan. _I thought. _No way can he love me. I can't return the feeling, not since Jayfeather stopped me._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, I would be cool. And I'm not.**

_Tigerheart_

I prowled through the forest, near the ThunderClan border. I was looking for Dovepaw. She had avoided me ever since the Gathering. If I saw her on the border, she darted away. Today, I was going to go into enemy territory to search for my love.

"Don't go," a whisper of a voice said. Hawkfrost. "She's not worth it. Love isn't worth anything."

"Yes, it is," I whispered back. "I love her, and she loves me. That's all that matters."

"If she loves you," Hawkfrost sneered, "Then why is she avoiding you?"

Trembling, I growled, "Shut up, Hawkfrost. Your opinion isn't worth half a mouse tail."

He didn't reply, and I continued creeping around the border, making sure no patrols or cats were close. I heard the mewling of kits, and it came from just inside the ThunderClan border. I raced across the border and towards the sound. Icecloud, a ThunderClan queen, was curled around two newly born kits. She looked up, shaking in fear.

"It's okay," I said. "Do you need help getting back to camp?"

Icecloud nodded. I picked a kit, a tom. She picked up the other, a she-cat. She led the way. I followed her into camp, and we headed to the medicine den. Cats looked up, but as I was holding a kit, I wasn't challenged. I didn't see Dovepaw.

As we were about to push past the bramble curtain into the medicine den, I heard Dovepaw say, "Tigerheart is coming. Icecloud had her kits, and Tigerheart is coming. What should I do?"

"Just act calm," Jayfeather said as we entered the den. "What happened, Icecloud?"

"I had my kits near the ShadowClan border. I was going for a walk," Icecloud explained. "Tigerheart came and helped me carry my kits here."

Jayfeather nodded. "Dovepaw," he said. "Fetch Lionblaze."

Dovepaw nodded and raced past me to fetch her mentor. She muttered something as she past me. A few heartbeats later, Lionblaze and Dovepaw were back in the den. Lionblaze raced to his mate's side. As they were having moment, I turned away.

Dovepaw glared at me.

"What in StarClan's name are you so ticked off at?" I asked. "I thought we were friends."

"Were friends." Dovepaw looked at me through narrowed eyes. "I can't see you anymore, not in the way you'd like. I've found someone else."

She looked out the den and at an older apprentice, whose name I remembered was Bumblepaw. He looked at her, and she looked back. There was such a cocoon of love around them. I growled deep in my throat, too quiet for Dovepaw to hear.

She looked in surprise at me. "Did you just growl?" There was amusement in her eyes. "Someone's jealous!"

"I am not!" I protested. It wasn't worth the words.

Firestar pushed past the brambles. Immediately, we stopped bickering and dipped our heads in respect. Firestar nodded to us, but turned to Jayfeather. "What happened?" he asked.

"Best ask Tigerheart or Icecloud. They know the whole story," Jayfeather replied, his usual grouchiness gone for his leader.

I explained how I had found the she-cat and her kits and brought them back to camp. "I should be getting back to my Clan now," I finished up. "They'll probably be wondering where I am."

"I'll send a warrior with you," Firestar said. He looked at Lionblaze, seeing him curled up near his mate, he didn't choose him. "Dovepaw, you will go with Tigerheart and help him explain why he was here."

"But I'm not a warrior," Dovepaw protested. "I'm just an apprentice."

Firestar fixed her with a solid stare. "Go with him."


	6. Chapter 6

_Dovepaw_

I led the way out of the den. Why did Tigerheart have to come just when I was starting to have feelings for someone else? He just had to come and say that he still had feelings for me, sending my thoughts into turmoil. I had to admit, the sight of him made my pelt tingle and I felt a happy glow in my belly. Why did it have to be him who made me feel like this?

Once we were out of camp, he stopped following me and started to walk next to me. He was walking close enough that our fur brushed. My heart beat faster. I pulled away, not wanting anyone to see us so close together.

"I'm sorry I was so mean," I blurted. "I just can't have a mate who's in a different Clan."

Tigerheart looked at me. I expected him to say something like we could manage it, but what I didn't expect was for him to say, "I love you."

I was shocked. What was I going to say? Could I leave him, just after he admitted something so important? What if I said I loved him back? Would we see each other again?

After several heartbeats of internal struggle, I whispered, "I love you too."

He was shocked. We were at the border. "Meet me here at moonhigh tonight," he whispered before he crossed into his own territory.

I nodded.

What had I done?

***

I waited at the border. It wasn't quite moonhigh, but I was too antsy to wait in camp. I listened intently, waiting for Tigerheart. Whose footsteps I heard creeping silently through the woods were not who I was hoping for.

"Ivypaw, I know you're there," I called. "Come out."

The bushes shook more, and I saw my sister's head poke out. "How did you know I was here? I was silent as a mouse."

"Quieter than a mouse, actually," I said. "I just have excellent hearing." How true.

Ivypaw sighed. "No one can ever creep up on you. What are you doing here, on this fine night?"

Just as I was about to reply, Tigerheart stepped out of the trees and joined my sister and I. "Hello Dovepaw, Ivypaw. How are you?"

I leapt up, snarling. "What are you doing here?" I had to hide our relationship. "Get out!"

Tigerheart looked hurt, but then he realized what I was doing. He stood up snarling as well. Ivypaw had padded up next to me. What if we had to fight each other? Ivypaw was pushing this on us.

"Come on, Ivypaw. We'll just leave." I pulled my sister away. "He's okay. I know him."

Growling, Ivypaw turned away. "Why'd you stop a good fight? You never want to let me do anything. Unlike Tigerstar!"

I froze. "Tigerstar?" I choked out. "No! Not you. Not my sister."

"Yes." Ivypaw lifted her head. "I will be the most powerful cat in all the Clan."

"He stoops so low," I murmured. "Well," I said, raising my voice, "You aren't. The prophecy proves you wrong. And the Ancients never lied."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, I would be popular. And I'm not. **

_Tigerheart_

I watched as Dovepaw took her sister away. Ivypaw's pelt was familiar; they trained together in the Dark Forest. They stopped and talked a several fox-lengths from where he was standing.

I heard Dovepaw say, "You aren't. The prophecy proves you wrong. And the Ancients never lied."

The prophecy? What was it about? What could it be about? Who could it be about? How does Dovepaw know about it?

I growled. Padding back to camp, I kept on thinking. If there was a prophecy, did Tigerstar know about it? If so, why hadn't he told me?

***

Another Gathering was tonight. I was invited. I hoped Dovepaw would be there. She had a lot to answer for.

***

Once in the clearing, I saw Dovepaw. She was sitting with Bumblepaw, their fur touching, tails twined together. I felt a pang of jealousy. That apprentice was taking my she-cat. Dovepaw couldn't love two toms, could she?

I stalked over to the two apprentices. Dovepaw looked up. She murmured something to Bumblepaw. "Yes, Tigerheart?" she asked me.

"I need to talk to you. Alone," I growled. I led the way to the edge of the clearing.

"Yes, Tigerheart?" she repeated. "What do you want?"

"What is the prophecy that you told Ivypaw about?" I demanded. "And who are the Ancients?"

"The prophecy?" I could tell she was lying. "What prophecy? Are you mad at me for not staying to be with you? And are you being trained by Tigerstar?"

The last question shocked me. How could she have known? "I am mad, but I understand. But what is with me being trained by Tigerstar? So what if I am? It's just battle moves."

"'Just battle moves'?" Dovepaw snorted. "He's against me, Tigerheart. He's turning you against me. He's evil. He wants power only for himself. And if you want real proof, just ask Brambleclaw! He was trained as well. But he's turned good. I can't be with you, I can't be with-with-with a traitor!" she snarled and walked back to Bumblepaw.

I could see her joking with him, having a good time. Oh, how I wished that was me who she was having fun with, me who she wasn't mad at.

Jayfeather padded over. "You leave her alone, understand? She doesn't deserve for her heart to be broken."

"And who told you I was breaking her heart?" I snapped. "Who told you we were in love?"

"She did," Jayfeather said calmly. "And I can see that you two are a great couple, but she has feelings for another. So suck it up."

"And what if I love her so much I can't?" I asked.

"If you really loved her," Jayfeather said, "Then you would let her do whatever she wanted."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. If I did, I wouldn't be having this dumb argument with my friend. And I hate her for saying her dad is the smartest. Yeah, I just read about him in the NY times. Sorry for ranting.**

_Dovepaw_

I felt my heart tearing in pieces as walked away from Tigerheart. I couldn't love him, now that I knew he was being trained by Tigerstar. And I couldn't trust Ivypaw anymore. Losing my two closest friends, except for Bumblepaw, left my heart strewn about it ragged, lonely pieces.

As I neared Bumblepaw, he purred. I loved him, he was sweet and funny. He always worried about me, and I had to admit I did the same about him. We shared a relationship that was light-hearted and happy.

"What did Tigerheart want?" Bumblepaw asked me. "He seemed mad."

I kept a straight face as I said, "He just wanted to ask if I thought the beavers were coming back. He was a bit worried." I cursed mentioning the beavers. I knew that Bumblepaw was jealous of the time I had spent with Tigerheart when we brought the water back.

"Why he'd need to drag you away to ask that, I don't know," Bumblepaw muttered.

I laughed, a bit nervously. "He always was a bit paranoid." I nearly laughed. Paranoid?

"Sure, whatever." Bumblepaw shrugged.

The leaders called the meeting. "I will start." Blackstar glared at the other leaders, daring them to argue. "The prey is running, and we have a new litter of kits to Tawnypelt."

There were murmurs of congratulations.

Leopardstar stepped forward. "I have news. I am stepping down as leader to give Mistyfoot the position of leader. It is the will of StarClan."

There were murmurs again, but this time not of congratulations. "'Will of StarClan?'" one cat asked. It was Jayfeather. Who else would defy another Clan's leader?

"I know StarClan," Jayfeather said, standing up. The clearing hushed. "And they wouldn't want you to step down unless you did something wrong. And I'm pretty sure you didn't do anything wrong. I know you are—or were—sick. Is this sickness preventing you from leading?"

I had never known Jayfeather to be so bold. He rarely spoke his feelings, and if he did, he hid most of them.

Trembling, I stood up. "Jayfeather's right. When we went to bring back one of your warriors after he got stuck in the mud, I smelled a sickness in your camp. And I believe it was you."

My legs were weak. I had denied a leader—a _leader_!—and told her what she had said was mouse dung.

Leopardstar stood agape. "Fine," she said irritably. "I was sick, and I don't want to lead anymore. Got it?"

She leapt down from the Great Oak. Her Clan following her, she left the clearing and the island. I saw Jayfeather looking longingly at Willowshine as she left.

"This Gathering is over," Firestar yowled. "Jayfeather, Dovepaw, I'll talk to you once we get back to camp."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. *Sigh***

_Tigerheart_

I watched as I saw Dovepaw walk away. Her head was held high. She must have felt my gaze on her back, for her tail flicked nervously. But maybe it was because she had denied what Leopardstar had said. Bumblepaw—the name fitted him, the bumbling idiot—padded up to her. Their fur brushed. I growled deep in my throat, envy sweeping over me in a huge wave.

"What's upsetting you?" Dawnpelt had wandered over. "Why were you growling?"

"Nothing." I turned away from the departing ThunderClan cats. "Just watching ThunderClan leave."

Dawnpelt purred, for once not chattering away like a woodpecker's beak on a tree. "Who is it that you like? Dovepaw?"

"Yes, why not?" I said, trying to be sarcastic. It came out as a poorly worded answer.

"Dovepaw, then." Dawnpelt turned away. "I won't tell," she said over her shoulder.

***

That night, in the Dark Forest, Tigerstar was mad. Madder than I ever thought he could be. And it was scary enough to make think of stopping going there.

"You idiot!" he screeched. "What were you thinking, seeing her? She isn't on our side. She wants to kill me. And if it means killing you, she'll do it! So will Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Do you know what you've done, revealing that I'm training you?"

I stared right back at him. "I'm pretty sure your tirade made it pretty clear. And I'm not so sure about her killing me. Is she really strong enough to?"

Ivypaw padded into the clearing, amusement in her eyes, watching Tigerstar and I argue. I doubt she knew that we were arguing about her sister.

"Well?" she asked. "What's the debate?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Nothing that important, anyway."

Tigerstar leered at me, "You want to protect her from her sister's wrath, don't you?"

"Huh?" asked Ivypaw. "What are you talking about?"

"Tigerheart"—he snarled the word—"Has been seeing your sister. Romantically, of course. And since she's part of this oh-so-important prophecy, she's stronger than any of us. And she wants to kill me."

"Dovepaw would never!" Ivypaw protested. "She would never kill."

Tigerstar snorted. "Go back and sleep dreamlessly. I can't stand to be with cats who don't believe me."

I turned and fled, Ivypaw close behind me.

"Is what he said true?" Ivypaw stopped running and faced me. "Is what he said true about you and her seeing each other?"

I nodded. Guilt settled in my belly, weighing me down.

"And what about the prophecy that Tigerstar mentioned? She said a little something once to me, but that was it."

I shrugged. "I know that there is a prophecy that makes her, and Lionblaze, I think, powerful. That's all I know."

Ivypaw nodded, narrowing her eyes. "What if," she began, "we asked her about this prophecy? I doubt she'll tell, but it's worth a try."

"Let's," I agreed. "When?"

Jayfeather padded into the clearing, Dovepaw not far behind. Her eyes emotionless, she beckoned to Ivypaw. "I need to talk to you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Dovepaw_

Of course I had heard. My heart twisting in pain, covered with a façade of no emotion. "I need to talk to you," I said to Ivypaw, completely ignoring one of my two loves. I had given him up when he had said he was on the Dark Side.

Jayfeather stood beside me, giving mental support. He could see; we were all dreaming, weren't we? "Only Ivypaw," he added, giving a hard glare to Tigerheart.

My façade slipped, and I knew that Tigerheart saw the look of unbearable pain on my face. I covered it up again, but the damage was done.

"Oh, Dovepaw." Tigerheart's heart was full of sympathy. He bounded the few steps over to me. He pressed against me. I was shaking; my façade had slipped again. "I'm so sorry."

Ivypaw stared at us incredulously. I pulled away from him. There was a bit of pain in his eyes, but he covered it up. What had come between us? I wondered.

"Sorry," I whispered under my breath. I stepped closer to Jayfeather. Standing tall with my shoulders squared, I know I seemed very powerful. Though I was an apprentice, I looked old and wise, powerful enough to make the bravest warriors cower.

"Now, Ivypaw, come with me and Jayfeather. Tigerheart, you may as well come," I growled. "There are matters to be discussed, and cats to be taken hostage."

Jayfeather looked at me sharply when said the last part, but I showed no sign of joking. And I wasn't. My sister would make the perfect hostage, being in my Clan and being on the Dark Side.

_Dovepaw, you're a real good strategist. _I looked at Jayfeather when he said that without talking. _It's a new skill, _he explained. I nodded a tiny bit.

Jayfeather led the way out of the Dark Forest. I felt so much more comfortable in StarClan's hunting grounds. Still holding my tall stance, I sat down, motion with my tail for the others to do the same. I longed to flop down on the grass, but that would be a weakness.

"Jayfeather, fetch Lionblaze, would you?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure I can handle these two if they decide to leave."

Jayfeather nodded, seeming in awe of me looking the part of one of the Three. Bounding off, he was soon lost to view. I turned my attention to the two traitors in front of me. Ivypaw looked a bit afraid of me, cowering a bit and lowering her eyes respectfully. Tigerheart was staring openly at me, his eyes showing longing.

Tigerheart padded up to me. "You're beautiful," he murmured in my ear. I jerked away.

"Thank you," I said curtly, moving away to sit closer to Ivypaw. She looked at me for a quick second.

"Why does it have to be you with power?" she blurted. "I mean, why wasn't it me?"

"Ask StarClan." I thought about it. "No, ask the Ancients. And how do you know I have powers?"

Ivypaw shifted. Looking away, she said, "Oh, yeah. He—that is, Tigerstar—told us not too long ago. And that you wanted to kill him. And that you would kill us"—she was referring to herself and Tigerheart—"so you could kill him."

I let out a shaky breath. "I forgot that he knew. But, yeah, I guess I do sort of have to kill him. But it probably won't be me. Lionblaze most likely."

Tigerheart was watching me. Watching my awkwardness, my inability to lie well. His amber eyes scrutinizing me, the hairs on the back of my neck raised. My tail twitching, I "watched" him, using my powers. He sighed and shifted position, taking a step closer. And another, and another. He was trying to creep silently up behind me.

Whirling around, I saw him racing towards me.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dovepaw_

As Tigerheart raced towards me, I stood frozen. I thought Tigerheart loved me. I thought he didn't want to attack me. Or was he being taken over by Tigerstar? I unsheathed my claws, preparing to fight.

What I didn't expect was for him to pin me to the ground and lick my ear, purring all the time. Remembering my battle training, I tried to throw him off me. It didn't work, only made him purr harder.

"Help me, Ivypaw!" I screeched. "Help!"

She just looked at me, amused. "Where's your power now?" she sneered.

Lionblaze raced into the clearing, probably hearing my call for help. He flew at Tigerheart, bowling him off me. I stood, shaking. Glaring at Ivypaw, I padded up to her.

"I thought you cared about me." My voice was as cold as leafbare ice. "I thought we were sisters. I thought you were trustworthy. But I was wrong. So you can leave me alone, and know that we are enemies now."

I saw hurt flash in her eyes, but then it was gone. "So be it," she said. I could see sadness displayed plainly on her face, but I ignored it.

Tigerheart and Lionblaze were wrestling, coming closer and closer to me. With horror, I saw that Tigerheart was winning. Readying to leap into the fray, I was shocked enough to pause.

A starry she-cat with matted gray fur and yellow eyes joined the battle. Yellowfang, the one who told me of the prophecy and gave me the little warning prophecy: _After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing._

Now Lionblaze was winning, unaware of the she-cat fighting beside him. I couldn't help; I might claw one of my Clanmates. And I couldn't hurt my love, despite what he had done.

Jayfeather walked over to me. "That's Yellowfang," he murmured. "She was a warrior before she was a medicine cat, and she was a pretty fierce warrior. She never followed the rules, but nonetheless she was one of the greatest medicine cats ever."

I worked my paws impatiently in the soil. I nodded. "She sounds like an interesting cat." I watched the cats fight, my tail twitching.

Jayfeather rested his tail on my shoulder. It didn't calm me. I started to pace, my tail still twitching. The toms had sprung apart, and Yellowfang was nowhere to be seen. It was hard to watch my Clanmate and my lover fighting.

"Stop!" I yowled, racing to step in between them. "Stop fighting."

Lionblaze looked at me. "But he was attacking you. Don't you want to see him punished for it?"

I looked at Tigerheart. He wasn't hurt too bad, just a cut on his shoulder and a torn ear. Turning back to Lionblaze, I said, "I can't stand to see you hurt him. I," I paused and took a deep breath. "I love him."

Lionblaze growled. "You love the enemy?" he snarled. "I thought you were a decent cat, but I guess I was wrong. I guess you care too much about him to care about the prophecy."

"Lionblaze," I said. "I'm sorry. But would you rather I lie to you?"

"I would rather," Lionblaze said, hurt evident in his face, "that you had never fallen in love. Isn't Bumblepaw enough for you?"

I stood still for a moment. "If you think that, that's your problem."

I ran away, not wanting to see the look on my mentor's face. Blundering through undergrowth, dodging trees, I tried to escape the words _Isn't Bumblepaw enough for you?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Tigerheart_

I stared in shock as Dovepaw raced away. Lionblaze looked at me furiously.

"How could you do that to her? How could you steal her heart? Isn't it enough that her own sister is against her? Why are you doing this to her?"

Ivypaw looked at me and motioned with her eyes towards the dark forest. With one motion, we were up and running. I didn't care if Tigerstar had sent us away. I needed to talk to him.

As we entered the forest, the darkness crept in. I really noticed it after being in Starclan's fields.

_How could I have not known? _I wondered to myself. Then, we were in that familiar clearing where we trained with Tigerstar. He was sitting on a flat rock calmly. He looked towards us as we approached. I skidded to a halt in front of him.

"You were right," I said. "She will try to kill us because we are working for you. Well, Ivypaw at least."

"What do you mean?" Ivypaw asked looking confused.

"I mean that I have found the truth. I do not belong here. I know I can't have Dovepaw, but I can have my clan. I can be a loyal warrior and I can and will fight against you for Starclan!"

With a screech of fury Tigerstar and Ivypaw leapt at me. I found myself fighting for Starclan and my life against old allies.

"You traitor Tigerheart!" Tigerstar snarled. "I was wrong to choose you. I should have chosen your sister all along."

"But now I know better and can warn her." I snarled back.

Just as I was about to be pinned, a golden blur flung itself at Tigerstar. I was shocked to see Lionblaze fighting Tigerstar with closely matched moves. Finally, Tigerstar lay defeated at his feet and Ivypaw at mine. After all that training, I was free. There was only one thing left to be done.

"Goodbye." I said as I stalked away. Then I was in my nest with Dawnpelt prodding me to go on Dawn patrol.


End file.
